


Promised Punishment

by littlemisssexkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, S&M, Spanking, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssexkitty/pseuds/littlemisssexkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt for Decepticonofficial on tumblr. Just a little drabble for my favourite pairing, warning for spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> *decepticonofficial had a prompt which was Starscream throwing himself over Megatron's lap after Megatron said he would spank him if he continued to misbehave*

Starscream raised an eyebrow, cocky smirk plastered on his faceplates. He could hear the slight roar of Megatron's vents, his chest intaking sharply. 

"Well? Or are you going to retreat on your words too oh Mighty Megatron just like you do in battle." Starscream laughed, tone as ever mocking, his back arched beautifully over Megatron's lap. 

Megatron growled lowly, black fingers curling round the back of starscreams neck shoving him down hard, hitting his head against the arm of the metal throne, scratching his face plates slightly. The action pushed Starscream's hips up higher roughly, his backstruts arching, wings twitching with the slight pain. 

Megatron smiled. This was certainly interesting. He ignored Starscream's protests of scuffing his paint and silenced him sliding a hand over the white wings loving the twitch in response. It never ceased to amaze and intrigue him, how grating his voice was untill they were alone together, then it had such a different appeal when those wings were in his grasp and he was truly his. 

Starscream let out a little whine as he twisted the metal tightly under his grip.It was so tempting to make him scream, to take him now and frag him raw but since he had presented himself so pleasantly and seemed so desperate for his touch it seemed all the better to make him wait.

His wings were always a pleasant place to begin teasing, sensitive in their wiring and gleaming beautifully. He teased over the edges where the red stripe shone, close to his own Decepticon brand sliding his servos along the side of the wing, chuckling as Starscream shuddered, back arching to push the metal closer into his hand.   
He stroked ever slower along the panels of his backstruts, his left hand still poised around his neck, grip almost choking him. Starscream wiggled, trying to push that hand down, to finally act on what he had been waiting for yet Megatron instead grunted at the squirming seeker and shoved his head down further.

"Argh you're going to scratch my faceplates you useless- AH!" Starscream called out loudly as finally the black hand hit his aft so hard he bobbed forward. The harsh sound of the metal being hit echoing across the room combined with the shrill screech of his vocals. 

"What was that?" Megatron chuckled as Starscream panted on his lap, hips thrust foward a little.  
Instead of waiting for an answer he hit again, loving the way he bobbed foward with every spank. 

He could feel the heat radiating from his frame, the seekers fingers griping harder onto Megatron's thigh. 

"if i didn't know any better" Megatron murmered lowly, hitting him harder with every word. "Id say you were enjoying this" he leered closer to Starscream's audials. 

"No" Starscream panted trying to hide the whirring of his fans, he could feel his face plates burning, trying hard to fight his arousal and ignore the command's to open his interface arrays. Megatron's hand rubbed over the cherry red aft,soothing gently before administering another loud spank, hitting hard enough to almost dent. Starscream shrieked trying to move his aft out of his grip, worried Megatron intended actual harm and not just their usual vicious game. The fingers that teased closer to his interface panel as he rubbed over his aft gently convinced him otherwise and he moved arching his back even further. He could feel the thud of Megatron's spike against its panel and could hear the cooling roar of his fans, good. Then he was loving this just as much as he was, he thought. Starscream grinned spreading his thighs a little further. 

"Disgusting how easily aroused you are" Megatron chuckled hitting him again, his face plates so close to Starscream's audials he could turn and kiss him, yet the fingers curled around his neck kept his head in place.

"As if you could arouse me you old-ah!" Starscream spat before moaning out louder, shamelessly grinding his hips down hard against Megatron's thigh with every spank as Megatron's servo caught the cover of his valve with the hit. 

"Hmmm?" Megatron laughed spanking his aft even harder, rubbing slightly in-between each just enough to lessen the sting before practically beating his aft . His fingers inching closer to the now burning hot seal of his interface array.

With a particularly loud spank Starscream moaned loosing all control as the cover of his valve slid open, lubricant already dripping slightly down, purple and bright against the metal of his thigh. 

"Really Starscream" Megatron smiled, his large servo against his aft, fingers so close to pushing into his valve it was unbearable.   
"I thought I was incapable of arousing you, yet it appears pleasurebots would be harder to please" he pushed his servo foward relishing the sensation of his fingers against the silky walls of his valve and the moan that wrecked through his seeker, wings twitching helplessly. 

"Ah! Megatron!" starscream moaned despite himself, trying hard to push his valve onto those large fingers, desperate for him to frag him. This had been fun but now the game was over and he was tired of being teased.

Sensing his impatience Megatron chuckled again and began to slide his fingers in and out of the valve achingly slowly.

"Tell me what it is you want Starscream" he murmered curling the fingers up slightly to stroke over the cluster of pleasure nodes there, starscream squirmed and shuddered in his lap.

"Ah! frag me. I need your spike in me." he moaned and Megatron laughed, nothing pleased him more than Starscream always so proud and haughty debasing himself like this in front of him. 

He shoved him roughly of off his lap and Starscream swore as he hit the cold ground, yet he was instantly yanked back to him, pulled onto his knees as Megatron finally allowed the command's for his own interface array and his spike cover slid open.

"Prove how much you want my spike first Starscream" he murmered, his fingers tightening around Starscream's neck pulling his head towards him "and then I shall decide if you've had punishment enough"

Starscream grinned at Megatron wickedly, glossa running over his lips, hands sliding up his thighs as he moved ever closer, never taking his eyes off of Megatron's.

"As you command oh mighty leader"


End file.
